


Inevitability

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Men of Stargate [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel get trapped again, but they find a new way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2004.  
> Nominated for a 2005 Stargate Fan Award - Best Romantic Story J/D

"You had to do it, didn’t you, Daniel?" Jack glared at the archeologist from across the windowless room deep in the center of yet another ersatz Egyptian temple—Macedonian actually, but he’d ignored Daniel’s attempts to explain that—on yet another world. "You had to pull the lever. I told you not. In fact, I _ordered_ you not to, but you still had to do it. And now here we are, once again trapped in a room with no obvious way out, with no way to communicate with Major Carter and Teal’c.

Jack wondered if Daniel had any idea how many times the perfect fit of his uniform over his ass as he bent over to look at something had saved his life from one pissed off, former black ops Air Force colonel.

Daniel frowned and looked up from the carvings he’d been studying by the light of his flashlight. "I didn’t pull the lever," he said absently, his expression distracted as he squatted down to get a better look at the etched stone. "I touched the wall next to it, then it moved of its own accord. You know, I think this room was used for preparing sacrifices of some sort. The Goa’uld being bloodthirsty, there’s a shock."

Jack rolled his eyes, thankful that Carter and Teal’c were used to this sort of thing and would start looking for them shortly. "And have you figured out _how_ they were sacrificed, Daniel? I’d hate for some ancient machine to suddenly whirr into life and cut our hearts out or something. And don’t say it couldn’t happen. The worse the thing is, the more likely it’ll jump up and bite us on the ass when you get near it. It happens all the time."

Daniel didn’t bother to answer Jack’s grumblings, he merely continued translating the hieroglyphics, muttering to himself and making notes every so often. "Uh oh."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and groaned mentally. He took a deep breath before saying, "’Uh oh’? What did you find, Daniel?"

Straightening up with a grimace, Daniel looked over at Jack apologetically. "From what I can read, when the door shut, it sealed off the tunnel too. It may take Sam and Teal’c longer than usual to find us. The good news is that there aren’t any death machines in here—I think. Might be some booby traps so be careful what you touch." At Jack’s ironic look, Daniel flushed. "I’ll be careful too."

"And _this_ is why I keep my pack on my back when on a new planet with you, Daniel." Jack unslung the item in question and pulled out some C-rations. "Lunch?"

"Yum," Daniel sighed, dropping to sit cross-legged on the floor, keeping his distance from the walls. "Well, at least this gives me time to transcribe the rest of the hieroglyphics. There are some interesting differences in some of the symbols; it seems like a new dialect."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Eat, Daniel." He sometimes thought that the archeologist needed a keeper. "Hopefully Carter and Teal’c will get us out of here soon." He noticed that he’d already lost Daniel’s attention to the writing on the walls, and he bit back a sigh. Long accustomed to similar situations, he reached into his pack again, pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing a hand of solitaire. If the other two members of their team hadn’t found a way to get them out of there within an hour, Jack would start looking for a way out himself, but in the meantime, he might as well enjoy the break.

Finally straightening up when his back protested the time he’d spent hunched over the writing, Daniel looked around the small room to find Jack playing cards with himself. "So who’s winning?" he asked, rubbing at the small of his back and reaching for his forgotten rations, taking a bite of what was supposed to be lasagna and washing it down with some water.

"I am, of course." Jack glanced up, the brown eyes sparkling wickedly. "And when I don’t, I cheat."

"Do you beat yourself up if you catch yourself at it?" Daniel laughed.

"Naw. I tried it once, but I couldn’t tell if I’d won or lost the fight."

Daniel chuckled again and pushed his glasses up his nose to study the cards laid out in front of Jack. "You know, that black seven could get moved..." That earned him a glare that made him shut up.

Shaking his head, Jack gathered up the cards and started shuffling them. "Name the game, Danny." He waited to see what the other man would say. Knowing Daniel it could be anything from poker to pinochle to some esoteric game that had been played in Egypt sometime before the advent of writing.

"Hmm. No stakes for poker, how about rummy, or is that too staid for you?"

"That works. Then when I beat you, you can be my slave for a day." Jack grinned toothily at his friend, offering Daniel the deck to cut.

"Oh really?" Daniel asked, eyebrows arching upward. "And when did I ever agree to such stakes?" As he asked this, he cut and shuffled the cards before handing them back to Jack to deal.

"You didn’t refuse them," Jack replied, smirking, quickly dealing their hands. "Every colonel needs a slave."

"You’ll be eating those words when I beat you," Daniel said mildly, rearranging the cards in his hand.

"Ha! I’ll have you know that cards helped pay my way through college. You’re doomed, Danny-boy, doomed." Jack smirked at him over his cards.

"I’m terrified," Daniel said dryly, making his first play.

"And so you should be." Jack picked up the card and laid down three queens. "The ladies always did like me."

"Mmm, that’s why they’re always slapping you." Saying this, Daniel drew a card, rearranged his hand again, and discarded another.

Jack glanced at the discard, hesitated, then ignored it in favor of drawing one from the deck. "Dream on, Daniel. I do very well with the ladies." _Even if I’d rather do well with the guys, one in particular._

"Uh huh," Daniel said cryptically, taking Jack’s discard and adding it to his hand before laying a different card down.

"Are you insinuating that I don’t?" Jack drew a card from the deck and discarded a two while keeping his attention on Daniel.

Daniel took another card and glanced at Jack over the top of his hand. "Did I say that?" he asked, quickly laying down all the cards in his hand but one, which he tossed onto the discard pile. "If I did, I think what I meant to say was ‘I win’."

"Why do I have the feeling I’ve been hustled?" Jack asked, eyeing Daniel askance.

Daniel gave his best innocent look and smiled. "Turn about, Colonel."

"And what exactly does that mean, Dr. Jackson?"

"You were so intent on hustling me, you never asked what my card playing experience was."

Jack eyebrows rose. "Do tell. And what is your card playing experience, Daniel?"

Daniel grinned. "Research grants only go so far as funding, and besides, when you’re on a dig in the middle of the desert, you have to do something to pass the time."

"Hmm. Remind me to let you know when the next base poker game is on. It ought to be amusing watching you clean ‘em all out."

"No thanks," Daniel answered, laughing quietly, "it would blow my cover."

"You mean the one of a naive, unworldly science geek?" Jack laughed as well. "You kind of lost that one a few years ago when people started noticing that you could handle that weapon you were carrying. You’ve changed in the last five years, Daniel."

Daniel nodded, conceding the point. "It must be the company I’m keeping," he mused.

"Now, now, don’t go blaming Teal’c." Jack grinned crookedly. "I’ve often wondered, do you regret coming back? Aside from the means of it, of course," he added hastily, thinking of Sha’re. "But do you wish you were living peacefully on Abydos instead of being part of SG-1?"

"No," Daniel answered after a moment’s thought, "there are times I might, but you need my help, and strange as it may seem, I missed you."

"Me?" Jack laughed. "I would have thought you’d be more interested in punching me. We didn’t exactly see eye to eye at first."

"True, but somewhere along the way, we reached detente and, if I’m not mistaken, became friends." Daniel chuckled, gathering up the cards and shuffling them.

"Which just goes to prove that miracles do happen," Jack replied easily, leaning back against the wall till he saw Daniel’s eyes widen. He sat up, away from the precious artifact etched into the walls, with a sigh. "But yeah, you’re right. I can’t imagine the team without you now."

"Trying to sweet talk me so I don’t tell everyone how I beat your ass at cards?" Daniel asked, setting the deck down and pushing Jack’s pack over to him. "And lean against this."

"As if! A single hand doesn’t prove anything," Jack snorted, shoving the pack behind him and leaning against it. "Deal the cards, Danny, and we’ll see who beats whose ass."

~*~ 

"I think we should call this a draw," Daniel finally admitted when his growling stomach distracted him from his hand. "It’s fifteen all, and I’m hoping you have something else edible in that pack, or I may start chewing on the king of clubs here." He flipped the card in question over.

"Prefer eating the men, do you?" Jack teased before realizing what he was saying. His expression froze, and he suddenly buried his face in his pack. "I’m sure I have some chocolate bars in here as well as C-rations."

Daniel’s eyebrows rose at the comment. "Doesn’t that fall under the good old ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ credo?"

"You aren’t in the military, technically, so it doesn’t apply," Jack responded while wondering what the hell he was doing. All he’d had to do was nod, and this whole conversation would have gone away.

"True, but I’m with military types most of the hours of the day; do you really think I want to be targeted like that?"

"Targeted?" Jack’s head shot up. "Any man who has that kind of intolerance would be out of the mountain the same day. Are you saying you’ve had trouble?"

"Other than from you?" Daniel asked, giving a slight smile. "No, no trouble and that’s just how it’s going to stay."

"From me? You don’t mean about this, do you?" Jack frowned. "Because I’m not that kind of homophobic prick."

"I didn’t say you were," Daniel countered. "I was joking, Jack. Relax, will you?"

"I am relaxed!" Jack barked, then smiled sheepishly. "Look, I... Oh, what the hell, I’m bi, so I’m a little touchy on the subject, okay."

"Well, that makes two of us."

Jack blinked. "Oh." He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that since just because Daniel liked men too didn’t mean he was attracted to Jack.

"Oh?" Daniel chuckled and held out a hand. "Now are you going to give me any of that chocolate, or am I going to have to wrestle you for it?"

Jack stared at him blankly for a moment before he realized what he was doing, and he flushed slightly as he rummaged in the pack till he found the bar. He pulled it out and broke it in two, offering half to Daniel. "I’d never stand between you and chocolate."

Daniel looked at the chocolate, then up at Jack. "Pity," he murmured.

Jack stilled again.

"Of course, the beef jerky I just found is another matter."

"Beef jerky?" Daniel set the chocolate aside and pushed up to his knees, holding his hand out again. "Gimme."

Jack pulled it out of the pack and held it away from Daniel, shaking his head. "Nuh uh. This is mine." The brown eyes watched Daniel carefully, wondering if he was reading this right.

Daniel shuffled forward on his knees. "That’s what you think," he said, making a grab for the package.

"Ha, that’s what I _know_." Jack fended him off with one hand while keeping the jerky out of reach in his other, and he tried not to think about how good Daniel’s chest felt beneath his palm.

"Bastard," Daniel laughed, giving up on reaching for the jerky and grabbing Jack’s pack instead, sending the older man tumbling onto his back with Daniel on top of him.

"You know what happens when you don’t share?" Daniel asked, having seen the flicker of desire in Jack’s eyes. "This." That said, he leaned in and kissed Jack.

Jack’s eyes widened, and it took a moment for him to realize that yes, this _was_ real. But when he did, his arms wrapped around Daniel, the jerky forgotten as he tasted the other man for the first time, his body hardening beneath the archeologist’s weight.

Daniel sighed and relaxed on top of Jack, his mouth coaxing the other man’s open, a shudder running through him.

Jack must have dropped the food in his hands at some point because he was pulling Daniel’s t-shirt free of his pants and sliding them underneath to knead the muscles of his back. "Are you sure?" he panted when the kiss finally ended.

Daniel chuckled. "Jack, I’m the one who jumped you; I think that makes me pretty damn sure."

"Good point." Jack pulled Daniel into another kiss, his tongue delving into Daniel’s mouth this time while they ground together. "For once I hope Teal’c and Carter take a while getting us out of here."

"I’m inclined to agree with you," Daniel murmured as he worked on Jack’s shirt, wanting to feel bare skin.

Deciding the archeologist had a good idea there, Jack started pulling Daniel’s clothes off as well, groaning his delight when his palms finally encountered the hard nubs of his nipples. "You feel good," he rasped.

"Could say the same for you." Daniel’s voice was muffled as Jack pulled his shirt over his head and he tossed it away impatiently, reaching up to straighten his glasses when the move knocked them askew. "And I could also say that you need to give me some help to get your uniform off."

"Always said that eggheads couldn’t handle the real world," Jack taunted laughingly as he ran his hands over Daniel’s chest before starting to unfasten his uniform.

Daniel rolled his eyes and moved a hand to cup Jack’s groin. "Oh, I think I can handle it pretty damn well, thanks all the same."

Jack inhaled sharply before his cocky grin reappeared. "Please feel free to demonstrate your technique."

"I’d be glad to," Daniel purred, leaning in to kiss Jack again as he traced the ridge of the other man’s erection under his pants. He was just moving toward the buttons when the sound of voices and a harsh scraping echoed through the room.

"Colonel? Daniel? We should have you out soon."

Daniel rolled off Jack, flopping on the ground next to the older man. "Their timing sucks," he sighed.

"General Hammond would probably notice if we went back without them, so hiding the bodies wouldn’t help." Jack sat up, reluctantly righting his clothing. "Could I interest you in dinner at my place?"

Daniel nodded as he pulled his shirt back on and tucked it into his pants. "Only if no one else knows we’re there; one interruption is enough!"

~*~

"I’m telling you, Daniel, they know. Carter kept _smirking_ at me!" Jack sprawled on his sofa with a beer in hand, Daniel next to him. Nothing had ever seemed longer than the remainder of their mission on P3X972, the debriefing to General Hammond and the separate drives back to Jack’s house, but they were here now, the door locked behind them, and with two days before they had to be back at base.

"She was not, Jack," Daniel laughed, tipping his own beer up to take a drink and waggling a finger at the other man. "Either you’re getting paranoid or you’re trying to come up with a way out of this. Which is it?"

"I definitely do _not_ want to get out of this. And you’re not paranoid if they really are out to get you." Jack stuck his tongue out at Daniel, then curled a hand around the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, enjoying the initial beer-flavored coolness of his mouth followed by the heat and taste that was pure Daniel.

Daniel sighed in pleasure. "Then does it really matter what Sam was doing or thinking?"

"Just remember that you’re not her superior officer, so she will pump you for details," Jack chuckled against Daniel’s throat, his tongue leave a trail of dampness and raised flesh.

"She can try all she wants; she’s not getting any information," Daniel murmured, fumbling his beer bottle onto the table and pulling Jack up for another kiss that ended with both of them lying on the sofa.

"Smart guy. I do have a bed, you know," Jack pointed out breathlessly, not releasing his hold on Daniel as he rocked against him. "It would probably be more comfortable."

"That would mean moving, and moving would mean letting go of you," Daniel replied logically as he lipped his way along Jack’s jaw.

"Good point, bad idea." Jack pushed his head back into the sofa cushions, baring his throat to Daniel. His hand finally released its grip on Daniel’s neck to glide down his back and cup his ass, pulling Daniel against him as he ground upward.

"I’m just full of ‘em," Daniel answered, squirming to get his own shirt off and groaning as the move rubbed his erection against Jack’s.

"How ‘bout being full of me?" Jack suggested, groaning as he forced himself to relax back into the sofa and work a hand between them to unfasten his pants and push them down, squirming slightly as he kicked free of the garment.

Daniel smiled. "I think I could stand that, though if we aren’t careful, we might end up on the floor soon."

"More room on the floor." Jack didn’t seem overly concerned by the prospect, but it was doubtful that he was paying much attention to the conversation since he was rocking his bare erection against the bulge still trapped behind Daniel’s fly.

"Also a hard coffee table that might split my head open when we fall, and honestly, the infirmary is not where I want to spend tonight." Daniel raised his head enough to look down at Jack, a shudder running through him when he saw the heat in the older man’s dark eyes.

"No, that would be bad," Jack agreed, pulling Daniel’s head back down so he could kiss him. His hands ran over Daniel’s back, the slightly rough fingertips gliding down Daniel’s spine, making him shiver.

"Master of the understatement as usual," Daniel chuckled, writhing against Jack and grinding their bodies together.

"Shut up and kiss me," Jack groaned, the brown eyes amused as he realized that _nothing_ could stop Daniel from talking.

Daniel started to say something, then, at seeing Jack’s expression, did as ordered, sliding a hand behind Jack’s neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Jack groaned, hands moving over Daniel’s body as they rocked against each other, and he unfastened Daniel’s pants and pushed his hands under the loosened waistband to cup his ass, pulling him closer.

Frustrated that Jack was less dressed than he was, Daniel squirmed, finally reaching back with his free hand and tugging at his pants, pulling back to get them down over his hips.

"Oh yeah," Jack murmured, licking his lips as he pushed Daniel away slightly so he could see him. "Gorgeous."

"Thought you said you didn’t want talking," Daniel grinned.

"Smart ass," Jack grumbled laughingly. "I knew I’d have to gag you to keep you quiet. And I never said anything about _me_ talking." He started petting Daniel, still hardly able to believe that he could.

Daniel snorted and dipped his head in to nip at Jack’s jaw line. "Which means I’m going to be hearing sarcastic comments the whole time we’re having sex, I take it?"

"Can you think of anything better for me to do with my mouth?"

"Actually, I can." Daniel grinned and suddenly sat up and slid off of Jack to stand beside the couch. "More room over there," he said, nodding toward the bar floor in front of the fireplace.

"Why, Dr. Jackson, it sounds like you like being in charge." Jack got to his feet as well, pulling Daniel into another kiss before backing toward the fireplace.

"Only so much as you’d run roughshod over me if I didn’t." Daniel followed Jack, stopping only to get rid of the rest of his clothes before settling on the rug near the hearth.

Finally both naked, they moved toward each other as if drawn, arms going around one another as their mouths met in a satisfying kiss. "God, I want you," Jack panted when the need for air finally forced him to lean back slightly.

"That’s why I’m here." As he spoke, Daniel reached between them and palmed Jack’s erection, groaning at the firm heat of his flesh.

Jack’s eyes fell half-closed, and his back arched, thrusting him into Daniel’s hand. It wasn’t smooth as he’d imagined it back when they’d first met, the fingers and palm now calloused just as Jack’s were from handling a weapon, but the difference only made Jack shiver more.

"God, you feel good." Daniel swayed, resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder and continuing to stroke him.

"So do you," Jack gasped, watching Daniel’s hand on him. "Gotta stop, Danny, gonna come if you keep that up."

Daniel took a deep breath and lifted his head again, nodding. "I’d rather that happen when you’re in me."

"Or you in me, but far be it for me to turn down the first shot," Jack chuckled throatily. "Been dreaming about this for years."

"So stop dreaming and start doing, Colonel O’Neill."

Jack groaned suddenly. "For a genius, Daniel, you’re an idiot. So am I, but you’re the genius, so you get to take the blame. Supplies," he added when he saw Daniel’s baffled expression.

Daniel groaned out a harsh curse. "Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to always be prepared?"

"Don’t move!" Jack rolled to his feet and disappeared, reappearing moments later with a triumphant grin and the needed condoms and lube... and his erection leading the way.

Daniel couldn’t help it; he snickered.

"Laughing at a naked man is not the way to get lucky."

Daniel’s snicker turned into a giggle though he tried to constrain it.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look fierce, something that his unflagging erection did not help.

That did Daniel in, and he collapsed on his back on the floor, laughing helplessly.

Sighing, Jack sat down after tossing the supplies onto Daniel’s belly. He eyed the chortling archeologist wryly, waiting for him to calm.

"Argh! That’s cold!" Daniel exclaimed, swiping at the foil packets and plastic tube. "Great time for revenge here, Jack."

"Says the man who’s laughing at another guy’s... pride."

"You just had this little counter-bounce thing going on..." Daniel managed to change his laughter into a cough.

Jack glared. "Are you quite finished?"

Blond eyebrows rose as Daniel smirked before rolling onto his belly and placing a kiss on the head of Jack’s cock. "Does that salve your wounded pride?"

Jack bit back a moan. "It’s a start."

Daniel nodded slowly and looked up at Jack before kissing his shaft again, this time trailing his tongue over the heated flesh before he pulled back. "How about now?"

"You’re getting there," Jack gasped out, one hand resting on the back of Daniel’s head.

"The better question is, are you?" Saying this, Daniel pushed up on his elbows and let Jack’s cock slide between his lips so he could suck on it.

"Oh fuck, Danny!" Jack gasped sharply, his hips rising before he forced himself flat again, not wanting to choke Daniel. One hand was braced behind him, supporting him so he could watch Daniel, and the other was combing restlessly through Daniel’s hair, massaging his head.

"Not quite yet," Daniel murmured, pulling back to look up at Jack, his eyes dark behind his glasses. "But soon. I want this," he licked at Jack’s erection again, "in me."

"Oh yeah." Jack’s world was narrowing to Daniel and thinking about finally being inside him, fucking him as he’d fantasized about for years, made his cock jump. "Mclose," he mumbled.

Daniel pulled back then, breathing heavily as he met Jack’s gaze. "Not until you’re in me," he reminded the other man.

"Then it better be soon!" Jack grabbed Daniel and yanked him into his lap, groaning as Daniel landed on his erection. He kissed him hungrily, apparently trying to swallow Daniel whole, and the taste of himself in the archeologist’s mouth only made him delve deeper.

"Jack!" Daniel rasped as his cock rubbed against Jack’s flat belly, and he fumbled for the lube, finding it by touch and pressing it into Jack’s hand.

"That’s me. And you’re Daniel," Jack said, even now not able to stop the smart remarks. One handed, he flipped the tube open and squeezed some out onto Daniel’s thigh, smirking when the other man jumped and yelped at the sudden coolness. "Hey, at least I put it there first."

"Ass..." Daniel began before realizing that finishing that epithet would only give Jack more ammunition. "So now it’s warm, put it where it should go, idiot."

Snickering, Jack followed orders, both men groaning as his finger breeched Daniel. "God, you feel good."

Daniel shuddered and pushed up to his knees, keeping his legs spread to allow Jack to press his finger in deeper. "Glad you think so, don’t want to stop now."

"Not a chance," Jack replied fervently. "Not stopping till neither of us can get it up anymore, and then only till we can." He added a second finger, too eager to take this slow.

"Perfect," Daniel sighed, kissing Jack hungrily as he rode the fingers within him.

"If I’d known you were as big a slut as I am, I’d never have been able to wait so long."

Daniel gave a half-hearted growl. "I won’t argue about that right now because I want you too much."

"My point exactly." Jack smirked and kissed him again while shifting Daniel over his erection. "Care to be seated?"

"It’ll be my pleasure." Daniel slowly lowered himself, groaning as he felt Jack stretch him as he pressed inside.

"Oh yeah." Jack held Daniel’s hips, supporting him slightly so he didn’t lose his balance and come down faster than he was ready for. "All mine," Jack purred, an unmistakable tone of possessiveness in his voice.

Daniel didn’t argue the statement as he sank lower until he was finally filled. "God, yes," he sighed, tightening his ass down around Jack’s erection.

Jack’s eyes closed for a moment as he rode the incredible sensations, trying not to come yet. "You’re in the driver’s seat, Danny, so drive."

"Yes, sir, Colonel," Daniel chuckled, beginning to raise and lower himself, the moves pleasuring both of them.

"You’re very good at this," Jack gasped out between strokes, the hint of jealousy in his voice surprising even him.

Daniel lifted his head and kissed Jack. "Guess it’s something you never forget how to do no matter how long it’s been."

"I’ll be happy to help you stay in practice." Jack raised his hips sharply, thrusting into Daniel, and slowly let himself sink back to the floor.

Daniel hummed in pleasure and rocked faster over Jack, one hand slipping between them to stroke his own erection.

Jack watched Daniel, not touching him aside from his hands still resting on Daniel’s hips. For this first time, he just wanted to watch Daniel take pleasure from his body. There would be plenty of other opportunities for him to explore his lover.

Daniel continued moving until he finally noticed how still Jack was. He slowed, and opened his eyes, looking at the other man wryly. "You know, I kind of thought you’d take a more active role in all this."

"Was enjoying the show," Jack protested. "And enjoying you." He thrust upward again to demonstrate how much he was enjoying things. "But I’d be happy to help out." He curled one hand around the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him into another kiss, at the same time rolling them over so Daniel was lying on his back with Jack kneeling between his spread legs.

He smiled wickedly, raising a hand to his mouth and licking his thumb, then flicking one of Daniel’s nipples with the wet digit.

"Gee, what a..." Daniel gasped and spasmed beneath Jack, letting go of his own erection to pull his legs back toward his chest. "...nice guy."

"Glad you noticed." Jack started to pound into Daniel, watching him carefully at first to be sure he was all right, then letting himself go when all he saw was pleasure.

Whatever Daniel had been about to say was lost in his moans as Jack moved over him, and he twisted upward, trying to rub his cock against Jack’s body, desperate to come.

Jack braced himself on one hand, the other grasping Daniel’s cock and beginning to pump him rapidly. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the tight grasp of Daniel’s body surrounding him and the sexy, breathy sounds ringing in his ears.

"God, Jack!" Daniel cried, releasing his legs to grab at Jack’s shoulders as he came, pushed over the edge by the rough grip on his cock and a sudden stab against his prostate.

"Just Jack." Jack managed one last remark before the rippling convulsions dragged his orgasm from him, making him drive deep one final time as he came. He searched blindly for Daniel’s mouth, kissing him frantically when he found his lips.

Daniel tightened around Jack when he felt him come, then collapsed against the floor, running his hands over Jack’s back as he smiled lazily up at him. "Just Jack is pretty damn good."

Jack chuckled breathlessly. "Likewise. You’re amazing."

"I’ll remind you that you said that the next time you’re grousing at me about something."

"And I’ll tell you that you can also be amazingly annoying." Jack smirked.

Daniel chuckled. "Pot, meet kettle."

"Ah, but I’m in charge. I’m allowed."

Daniel flopped back onto the rug and groaned. "I’d hit you if I had any energy left."

"Oh, you didn’t tell me you liked it kinky."

Now Daniel _did_ hit Jack, though it lacked any strength.

Snickering, Jack grinned down at him. "You’ll have to give me a little longer to recover if you want to play that way."

"You are _such_ an asshole, Jack."

"He on the bottom shouldn’t throw rocks." Jack, still not quite soft, pushed forward to emphasize his point.

Daniel squirmed and rolled his eyes. "He who wants to get any ever again should not quote bad Zen at the one he wants to get."

"Zen? You’re such an egghead, Daniel," Jack laughed. "But you’re cute, so I guess I can live with it."

"Gee, I can feel the love."

"Daniel, not even for you am I going to start spouting poetry. But if you want to feel the love, how ‘bout this? I want you to move in with me."

Daniel blinked, and if he hadn’t been lying on his back, his chin would have dropped. "I... all right."

Jack’s eyes widened. "I don’t think I’ve ever heard that short an answer from you."

"Maybe because I never had such a simple answer before."

Jack smiled, and he kissed Daniel again, this time slowly and tenderly.

"I’ll remember that reaction," Daniel murmured. "I like it."

"I’ll be sure to have it often then. Not hard when I’m going to be waking up to you instead of a fantasy of you," Jack admitted.

"Mmm." Daniel nodded and stretched as much as possible under Jack’s weight. "So, how do you want to deal with this when we get back to SGC?"

"Well, officially, you know how it has to be. Don’t ask, don’t tell. But unofficially, well, as long as it’s only SGC personnel around, command and our team that is, we’re together. Gen. Hammond will probably be relieved that we finally got it over with," Jack chuckled. "We’ll keep up a front for the enlisted personnel and outsiders, but that’s it." He thought about it. "We should have a barbecue for our friends."

"So Sam can give us knowing looks, hmm?"

"Better that than her trying to ferret out the truth." Jack finally reluctantly pulled back, slipping out of Daniel, and disposed of the condom before lying back down beside him, pulling Daniel against him.

Daniel stretched out alongside Jack and ran a hand up his side. "The truth being that we’re going to be very happy together."

"And it only took us several years to figure it out." Jack chuckled wryly.


End file.
